


Maki Gets Fired From Wendy's

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Muse, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, i hate each and every one of my followers for this, im holding you all responsible, whether they voted for me to do it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: This fic is exactly what you expect.





	Maki Gets Fired From Wendy's

**Author's Note:**

> well, i took a poll on my love live blog on what fic i should write for maki's birthday, and...
> 
> ...
> 
> yeah. im sorry

“Alright, everybody decide what you want  _ before _ we pull up to the window, please,” Eli said, easing up on the gas. “It’s rude and inconvenient for everyone when you just ad-lib it.”

 

“Nicocchi,” Nozomi said pointedly. When Nico shot her a look from the backseat, she said, “You always get nuggets but you spend five minutes going ‘uh’ as soon as we pull up!”

 

Before Nico could retort, Eli was rolling down her window, slowly. “Alright, double-check: I’m getting a chicken sandwich with orange soda, Nozomi is getting a salad and a raspberry lemonade, and Nico is getting nuggets-”

 

“Uh, wait. Nozomi, is the salad good?” Nico asked quickly, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning into the front seat.

 

“I wouldn’t eat it if it wasn’t good, Nicocchi...”

 

“Yeah, but, would  _ I _ like it? After all, the great Nico Nico Nii has some high standards-”

 

“Okay, nuggets with honey mustard and lemonade,” Eli interrupted, leaning out of the window. She quickly resolved to leave her friends back at the dorm and just take their orders next time she wanted some Wendy’s at one in the morning. Clearing her throat, she began, “Good morning! Sorry for the holdup-”

 

However, before she could even let the sentence escape her mouth, a garbled voice from the speakers snapped, “Don’t be sorry, be careful. Now, what do you want?”

 

Eli was shell-shocked by the abrasive tone of the cashier, but she wasn’t too offended. After all, the early morning shift was brutal, and it was rather rude of her, Nozomi and Nico to take so long. She spoke again, this time trying to sound sympathetic. “My apologies! So, um, can I get a-” Eli stopped in her tracks when she heard mumbling from the other side of the speaker. “What was that?”

 

“I said,” the voice hissed, “speak! Up! I’m not a mind-reader!”

 

“...I-I haven’t even said anything yet-”

 

“What do you want to order?! There are people waiting behind you!”

 

Eli was about to turn around and check, but through clenched teeth, Nico whispered, “Not a soul.”

 

“Oh. Okay,” Eli said slowly. She glanced at Nozomi, who just shrugged. Nearly yelling, she said, “Can I have a homestyle chicken sandwich meal with a large orange soda-”

 

“We’re out of large cups.”

 

“...Seriously? A medium is fine, then-”

 

“Out.”

 

“Huh. That’s a little bizarre, but...small?”

 

“Sure, whatever.”

 

“Can I get two smalls, then?”

 

“Only one drink comes with the meal, ma’am.”

 

Eli took a deep breath. She was trying to be patient, but the cashier was none-too easy to work with. Nozomi patted her on the back and said, “Calm down, Elicchi. We’ll just stop at 7-11 on the way home if you really want-”

 

Relaxing into the seat a little bit, Eli smiled and said, “No, no, it’s fine, a small is fine. It really doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Thank you, Nozomi-”

 

“Total is six seventy-eight.”

 

“I! Wasn’t! Done!” Just like that, Eli’s temper flared up again at the aloof cashier. “You know what? Nozomi, switch seats. I can’t do this.”

 

After a bit of shuffling and a lot of hungry complaining from Nico in the backseat, Nozomi was in the seat nearest the ordering window, leaning out of it. “Alright, can I add a-”

 

“Do you want ice in the drink? ‘Cause we’re out of ice.”

 

“...Oh. Uh, wow. Yeah, no ice is fine, I guess?” Nozomi glanced at Eli, who was palming her eyes in the passenger seat. “Yeah, that’s fine. Okay, can I get an apple pecan chicken salad, half-size, grilled chicken-”

 

“Ew.”

 

“‘Scuse me?”

 

“I said ‘ew’. As in, that’s nasty. But, whatever. Okay, your total is-”

 

Nozomi was quickly realizing why Eli lost her patience so quickly. She tried to regain her sanity, and chuckled a little bit, passing it all off as a joke. “Woah, there, I wasn’t finished-”

 

“That huge pause indicated that you were, so...whatever. What else do you want?”

 

“A small raspberry lemonade, ten-piece nuggets with honey mustard, and a small lemonade. Oh, and ranch with the salad,” Nozomi said, trying to say it all in one go so that the rude cashier wouldn’t interrupt her again.

 

“Might wanna hit the gym after this one,” the cashier murmured. “Okay, the total is-”

 

“Yeah, we can see it on the screen,” Eli snapped loudly. Under her breath, she grumbled, “Just drive up, Nozomi...”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You idiots are going about this all wrong,” Nico said, sighing roughly. “Hand me the money and switch with me, Nozomi. The great Nico Nico Nii’ll show you how to get service with a smile!”

 

Nozomi exchanged glances with Eli, then sighed and clambered into the backseat while Nico climbed in the front. Adjusting the steering wheel and seat generously, Nico finally cruised forward, humming casually. When she drove up to the window, she seemed to have a huge spiel ready, cash in hand, but the voice at the window was startlingly familiar. “Took you long enough.”

 

“D-don’t you work the speaker thingy?!” Nico said, eyes wide with shock. The cashier turned out to be a sour-faced girl with strawberry-red hair and violet eyes. She would be quite the striking beauty, Nico thought, if she wasn’t so damn pissy.

 

“Do you really think that’s the only thing I know how to do? It doesn’t take a genius to work the windows. I’m sure even you could do it...” The cashier peered down into Eli’s old clunker of a car, eyes squinted and particularly aimed at Nico. “If you can reach the cash register. Anyway, hand over the cash.”

 

Nico was just as surprised as Eli was when she first pulled up to the window; she could do nothing but hand over the money and watch as the cashier slammed the window shut. “Wow, Nico-sama,” Nozomi drawled. “You really taught Elicchi and I a great lesson.”

 

“I...I could totally reach the cash register,” Nico mumbled, folding her arms. “Her nametag says her name is ‘Maki’. What a dumb name for a dumb girl!” Maki threw the window open and handed back the change and the receipt, then grumbled something about getting the food and slammed the window shut again.

 

So, sitting in the car and all rather shocked by their early-morning experience at Wendy’s, the trio sat, waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

“Nico, switch back with me. This is ridiculous,” Eli sighed. Nico switched with little complaint, and Eli knocked on the drive-thru window. Thankfully, instead of Maki, a blue-haired girl with a nametag that said “Umi” opened the window. “Hi, can I speak to the manager?”

 

“That’s me, ma’am. How may I help you?” The girl smiled, and everyone in the car sighed in relief at the sight of a normal person.

 

“Yeah, that girl, we’ve been having some trouble with her,” Nico shouted from the backseat. “Her name is-”

 

“Oh, good gods above,” Umi grumbled. “Are you talking about Maki? Not this again.”

 

“I just want my nuggets,” Nico whined. “I don’t care what you do with the girl, just get our food...”

 

“I’ll be right back, ladies.” Umi nodded curtly and slid the window shut.

 

There was such a long pause that Eli was about to just knock on the window again, but the situation quickly became clear when they heard, “Trust me, Umi, you don’t have to fire me. I! Quit!” After that, they heard the sound of a door slamming.

 

“Great. I can get my food now,” Nico sighed.

 

“Nico! Who cares about the food?! We just got that girl fired,” Eli whispered, her voice laced with worry.

 

“No, we didn’t. She got  _ herself _ fired. Now, look alive, here comes the girl with my nuggets.”

 

Eli looked over at Nozomi, who had a look on her face that was utterly conflicted. Sighing roughly, Eli turned to the window just in time to see Umi opening it and handing Eli the food, which she took with little hesitation. It was surprisingly warm. “Very sorry about that, ma’am. Here’s your food. I’d like to get all three of you a free Frosty, if it’ll-”

 

“No, really, don’t worry about it,” Eli said, smiling softly. “Um, but the girl-”

 

“I want a chocolate one,” Nico shouted from the backseat. 

 

Umi gave her a smile and a nod. “Coming up.”

 

“Well, since we’re going along with this...I’ll have chocolate too,” Nozomi piped up.

 

Umi turned back to Eli. “Er, ma’am? Are you sure you don’t want one...?”

 

“Yeah, I...I’ll have a chocolate one, too.” Eli rested her forehead on the steering wheel, shutting her eyes as Umi shut the window. Drumming her fingers, she sat back, turning to Nozomi and Nico and giving them serious looks. “Nozomi...Nico...are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

Nozomi grinned. “McDonald’s from now on?”

 

“McDonald’s from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ everybody in the service industry i know it's hard i appreciate and respect you please dont get fired like mack


End file.
